Camp Gets Cold
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: Alexis Winters, a girl with an ice-cold personality, gets sent to CGL. NOT a Mary-Sue story, and please R&R! :D


**I know what you're all thinking. 'Oh another sexy girl goes to CGL and hooks up with Squid' story. No. This girl is not sexy, and does NOT hook up with anyone. Just FYI. R&R please! **

* * *

Alexis Winters, handcuffed to the seat in front of her, stared out the window of the school bus.

Camp Green Lake, apparently, had no lake. Alexis didn't like that idea. She had packed her ice blue bikini in her bag. Maybe there was a pool? But she doubted it. Camp Green Lake was a correctional facility, after all. Not a summer camp.

Alexis' mind wandered as her eyes unfocused; she was soon lost in her mind, or her 'mind palace' as she called it.

A poke on her shoulder made her head shoot up. The guard was jabbing her with the end of his gun.

"Get up," he said bluntly.

"What, should I take the seat with me?" She asked, motioning with her head to her handcuffed hands.

"Oh, um, yeah, just wait a sec..." The guard fumbled around with his keys on his belt, found the right one, and freed Alexis from the seat. She rubbed her raw wrists, which were bleeding slightly from the cuffs.

"Now move it," the guard jabbed her in between her shoulder blades, forcing her down the steps, black bag in hand.

The guard led her to a wood cabin, where she stepped inside. A man wearing a cowboy hat with a rattlesnake tattoo on is right forearm looked at her, sunflower seeds in his mouth.

"Sit down," the man told her. Alexis looked at the chair in front of the desk, but remained standing.

"Didn't you hear me? I said SIT DOWN!" The man, agitated, ordered. Alexis still stood there, arms crossed over her chest.

"I sat on a hot bus seat for seven and a half hours. I don't want to sit down again." She said, getting straight to the point.

"Fine, have it your way," the man said. He picked up a manilla folder with Alexis' name on it and opened it. "Alexis Winters, age 13, height 5'9, place of birth Plano Texas. Well, girlie, you're the first girl to ever come here. Congratulations." The man read.

He walked over to Alexis, and leaned in so close she could hear the crunching of sunflower seeds, and feel his hot, rancid breath.

"My name is Mr. Sir. When you speak to me, you will address me by my name. Is that clear?" Mr. Sir explained. Alexis shrugged.

"Sure, I guess, sir Mr. Sir sir." She joked, not caring what the man said. Mr. Sir looked angry, but led Alexis to a place called the 'Library.'

"I hate books!" Alexis said, standing outside the doorway. Mr. Sir let out a little chuckle.

"Good, cause there ain't no books in here." Alexis, a bit curious, stepped inside the little shack, and say a blond boy folding bright orange jumpsuits.

"These are your clothes. One is for work, one is for relaxation. Your clothes are washed every 3 days. After the third day your work clothes become your relaxation clothes, is that clear?" Mr. Sir explained. Alexis grimaced.

"I brought my own clothes. I won't wear that." She argued. Mr. Sir snatched her bag, and handed it to the boy folding 'clothes'.

"Hey!" Alexis exclaimed as the boy dumped out all her stuff. Out came bubblegum, IceBreakers, LifeSavers, and bottle after bottle after bottle of black nail polish with ice blue crystals mixed in.

"This isn't a Girl Scout camp. You got to keep alert for lizards and rattlesnakes." Alexis yawned.

"I've been bit by a rattler. Not that bad." She droned. "Lizards, oh, I've seen some yellow-spotted lizards. They're cool."

A door swinging open behind her made Alexis turn. She was greeted by a cheery, short, dorky looking man with shorts, shin high socks, sandals of some sort, and a t-shirt.

"Alexis Winters, I just want you to know, that you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad kid! I-" He was cut off by Alexis laughing.

"Oh, dweeb, I am a bad kid. And I know it." The short man frowned.

"I'm Dr. Pendanski. I'll be your counselor for the next eighteen months. Follow me, I'll give you the grand tour!" Alexis reluctantly followed Pendanski, thought under her breath she muttered,

"Pendanski? What the hell kind of a last name is that?"

"There's the Wreck Room, that's the showers, and that's the Warden's cabin over there. That's the number one rule at Camp Green Lake-do not upset the Warden." Pendanski explained. Alexis, however, paid no attention to the dorky man's little speech.

"Hey Mom," a voice made Alexis turn. "Who's the hot chick?" A boy, covered in head to toe with dust, asked the counselor. His glasses were caked with brown-red dust, so much that Alexis wondered how he could even see out of them.

The term 'hot chick' may have been correct; Alexis' long, blond, almost white hair and ice blue eyes made her look kind of cute, but that was something you really didn't want to tell her.

Alexis went up to the shorter boy and grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"What did you call me? Hot makes me sound weak. I am not WEAK!" On the last word Alexis threw own the frightened boy, and Pendanski laid a hand on her shoulder. She glared coldly at the man, who backed away a bit.

"Um, Alexis, meet Rex, Jóse, and Theodore." Pendanski introduced the boys to Alexis.

"Mom, I'm Magnet. That's Armpit, and he's X-Ray." The one called Jóse corrected. Theodore was Armpit and Rex was X-Ray.

Alexis nodded a little 'sup to the boys before heading into the tent that Pendanski pointed her to.

"That's you're home for the next eighteen months, Alexis. I hope you like it!" The cheery man commented. Alexis grunted, fed up with the man's peppy attitude.

"He's ZigZag, that's Squid, and over there is Zero." Magnet pointed to a frizzy blond haired boy first, then to a boy with dark brown hair, and lastly to a kid lying on his 'bed', curly hair smushed against the pillow.

"I'm Alexis. 3 rules-1: No touching me. 2: No coming within one foot of me. 3: If I tell you to shut up, then you'd better shut your freaking pie hole. We good?" The boys nodded. "Good."

"Man, that girl's COLD!" ZigZag commented to X-Ray, who nodded in agreement.

"She almost killed me cause I called her hot. She as cold as ice, yo! No, she's frostbite cold."

"Frostbite. Not bad, X! Not bad at all!" Magnet said as he walked over to the talking boys. Alexis sent them a cold glare over her shoulder.

"You're too loud. Shut up."

"Sure, Frostbite." Zig said.

Alexis smiled, surprising the boys.

"Frostbite. I like it."


End file.
